The use of vibration isolators with roller thrust bearings is known. For example, vibration isolators are often used with roller thrust bearings that are disposed between an internal component, such as a rotating shaft, which passes through the roller thrust bearing, and the support structure of the internal component, such as a housing. Typical vibration isolators are constructed of a material that is suitable for dampening the vibrations that can be caused by, or passed through, the roller thrust bearing to the support structure. For known vibration isolators, further reductions in the vibrations transferred to the support structure require that the width of the vibration isolator in the axial direction be increased. However, the amount of axial and radial space for the roller thrust bearings and associated vibration isolators is often very limited. As such, it is desirable that the roller thrust bearings and their associated vibration isolators are as compact as possible in the axial direction.
The present invention recognizes and addresses considerations of prior art constructions and methods.